The One Who Knows You Best
by Rowen Ravenclaw
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy grow up together and become best friends. And eventually, a bit more. T for safety in the later chapters.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, this is my first ever story. EVER. Criticize. It really helps. I will post questions up here for the next few chapters and they will help influence the story. This story starts off with them in kindergarten, but the prologue sets the stage for why they become friends. In this story, they will be referred to using their "human names" (unless you people don't want me to, tell me in the reviews). It should end up being a huge story unless I'm just lazy or you people want it to be a flashback. (I will only change it to a flash back if everyone wants it). I am finishing school in a few days and, with a few discrepancies (vacation, sickness) I should update pretty regularly. Alright, thats all for now. Hope you enjoy, remember, review!

**Prologue **

The sun slowly sank into the darkness as a Rachel watched; terror filled her with every inch it sunk. She didn't want tomorrow to come.

She would stop it from coming. She knew that if she focused hard enough, the sun would stop falling. She started to focus, to concentrate on stopping the sun from moving. The sun stopped moving. Little did she know that it was the earth that was moving. The sun sank beyond the horizon and she was plunged into a bitter gloom.

"Rachel, time to come in and get ready for bed, you don't want to miss tomorrow!" Oh how wrong she was. For tomorrow, was her first day of kindergarten.

POV Change (Garfield)

Garfield excitedly climbed into bed, and pulled his covers right up to his neck. He was exited, and nothing was going to stop the sun from rising in the morning. He would stay up all night to make sure of it.

"Garfield, ready for tomorrow?" called his mum as she walked into the room.

"Definitely! I'm gonna' stay up all night and make sure tomorrow comes!" he said, very excitedly as he sat up strait in his bed.

"Oh no, you won't," his mother chastised in a joking tone. "If you stay up all night, you won't be able to go tomorrow."

"Shoot, you sure?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," she patted his head and tucked him back in. "You'll just have to trust that the sun will rise in the morning. It's very good at doing its job."

"Ok mum." he said while stifling a yawn.

"Good night, Garfield." As she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Garfield lay in his bed and looked out the window.

He saw his next door neighbor go into her house and wondered why she never came to play with him. Maybe it was because he never went over to her house to play. Well, he would have to change that tomorrow. Because tomorrow, he was going to kindergarten.


	2. Missed Opportunity

Rachel

"Rachel, little raven, it's time to wake up," Rachel awoke to her mother's gentle rocking. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into her mum's bright purple ones. "Morning, are you ready for your first day of school?"

Rachel slowly closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping it was just a dream. It wasn't. She crawled out of the warm cocoon of her covers and slowly ambled into the kitchen to see that her mum had prepared her favorite breakfast, French toast. She smiled; maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Garfield

"Garfield, wake up, Garfield," his mother cajoled from outside his door, "you're going to miss your first day of school." Unbeknown to his mother, Garfield had stayed up till he had passed out from exhaustion, waiting for tomorrow to come.

"I'll come back in five minutes and if you're not ready, I'm dragging you out of bed."

She forgot to wake him for another twenty minutes.

Rachel

Rachel readied for school; checked her bookbag for her crayons, pencil box, lunch and house key; her mother wouldn't be home when school let out. With all her belongings accounted for, she took a big breath, put up her hood and stepped out the door.

It was a cool August day, and she walked the path to her bus stop in silence. A light chatter slowly caught her ear.

"...no, I don't think it would be right. I mean when you add, you have to put them together, right?" a very high and confused voice said.

"Nah, you got it all wrong, that's subtracition..."

"It's pronounced subtraction, you know, like traction, on a car, but with an "s" in front."

"Errr... yeah... sure..." by the time Rachel arrived at the buss stop, the confused girl had put her maths away and was chatting with some very tall people. No one seemed to notice her walking up to stand with them. She didn't expect them to. It was just the way it was.

She pulled her hood further over her face. It wasn't particularly cold out, but she didn't like the way people looked at her when they saw her face. They thought it was weird; that she was weird. Some even told her so. She stood quietly until the bus came to the stop, and nervously got on.

As the bus pulled away, with Rachel sitting in a seat alone, she saw a boy, about her age, running up to the bus. The driver didn't see him and kept on to the next stop, but Rachel watched him until he turned back, with sagging shoulders, and proceeded to pull out her favorite picture book and get lost inside its wonders.

Garfield

Garfield groggily awoke to his mother's stern voice and a not so gentle pushing.

"Garfield, it seems as though you have slept in. You must get up now or you will miss the bus."

He didn't want to miss the bus. It was an irreplaceable moment in his young life, or so he

believed. He scrambled out of bed, into some clean clothes and out into the kitchen. He glanced at the table, grabbed a banana and a toaster pastry and headed for the door.

"Garfield Logan! Stop where you are!" he stared at his mum in utter shock. "You're an absolute mess!" He stared wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're kidding..."

"I am most certainly not. It just wouldn't do for a respectable young man you look like a steet bum. It wouldn't make a very good first impression on your friends"

"Mum, it's ok, I just..." he started. Looking back at the door as if judging how far it was and if he could make it before his mother had grabbed him.

"It most certainly is not ok!" she finished for him. He realized that if he gave in now he would still have a chance to catch the bus, so he reluctantly gave into his mothers pampering and pruning.

When she started to take out the scissors, he knew it was time to go.

"Ok, thats great, gotta' go!" he yelled over his shoulder as he rushed out of his mothers clutches, grabbed his batman lunchbox and raced out the door.

He could see the bus ahead ; he could make it, so he picked up speed, but so did the bus. He watched it as it drove away without him. Dejectedly, he turned around, shoulders hunched, and set out toward his house. There was going to be hell to pay when he got home, but he knew that it was one of the many prices to pay when you have one of the richest families in Jump City.


	3. To Lunch!

To my few (and hopefully more to come) fans. Sorry for the long wait. It's summer and I'm a bit of procrastinac, if that is (it isn't) a word. This chapter just had me, I couldn't think up enough to put in it. I tend to plan for the large chapters in advance, but never the in-between. Ah well, I'll just do my best to crank em out as summer rolls along.

**Disclaimer: **I am sorry to disappoint, but I do not own the Teen Titans. I did not make this clear in my other chapters and hopefully, I wont get sued by Warner Brothers. Cross your fingers.

**P.S.** Both my parents are teachers (my mum's a kindergarten teacher, coincidentally) and I was writing this part while helping her in her classroom. So, it's up to snuff.

Well, here ya go.

Rachel

So far, today was going downhill. When she entered her classroom, she was expected to take her hood down. It had dropped like a rock from there. She was now sitting alone, in centers, reading her picture book and hiding the rejection and loneliness she felt deep inside.

The teacher seemed to notice that things were wrong. She kept talking to the other kids, and then scolding them when they were done talking to her. So far, she had not made any progress in whatever her endeavor was. Everyone thought she was a freak. It was bright and clear on all their faces.

She hoped that he neighbor had got to school, and wondered if his day was going any better than hers.

Garfield

His mother had been furious at him for running out when he returned home, but thankfully, had given up on trying to trim his hair. The ride to school had been a tough one. It was silent for the most part, but occasionally broken by a shot at his appearance or how he could have looked so nice for his first day of school.

When they finally arrived at the school, his mother told him that his teacher was Mr. Johnson and then left him on the sidewalk in front of the school.

He had walked up to the office, asked where his class was and was on his way. As he entered, he looked around for his neighbor. She wasn't there. He sighed, that would have been too easy. Maybe he would see her at lunch. With that thought at the front of his mind, he started his first day of school.

Rachel

"Alright class, it's time for lunch! Everyone put down your scissors and glue and line up," The teacher expertly gathered the class like sheep into a strait line at the door of the classroom. "Line leader, take us out to the hallway and stop."

Rachel pulled out her lunch and started to look at what she had. A peanut butter sandwich, a bag of Sun Chips, a Crunch bar and a thermos of herbal tea. Her mum didn't think she was old enough to start drinking tea, but she liked the taste, and apparently her mum didn't mind too much. Maybe she just wanted to make her day that much better. It worked.

As they approached the cafeteria, she put her thermos back in her lunchbox and looked for an empty table. There was one in the back, by the windows. She casually walked over, put down her lunch and faced away from everyone else. This was just how it was.

Garfield

He was chomping at the bit, Mr. Johnson was too busy to notice that the time had flown by and that there were only a few minutes until lunch. He was gonna miss his first lunch of school! The other kids were restless as well.

"Mr. Johnson," Garfield called out. "Are we going to miss lunch?"

"No," he calmly replied. "Don't worry about the time, that's my job. Finish up your book." Garfield tried to forget about the time, but he couldn't.

He waited the five or so minutes till lunch by staring at the clock on the wall. "Alright class, it's time to go to lunch," Mr. Johnson stated as he sat at the front of the class. "Line up on the wall, quietly." All of his instruction was followed, except for the quiet part.

Excitement was in the air, and it was made all the more obvious by the non-stop muttering and giggling that was going on in Mr. Johnson's class. "We won't leave for lunch until everyone gets quiet."

Unfortunately, the kids were too caught up, in their conversations to pay any attention to the instructions that the teacher was giving.

"He Joe, will you sit with me?" Garfield asked his newfound friend.

"Sure." he replied simply.

"Awesome, hey, what do you get when an elephant knocks at your door?"

"We are now five minutes into your lunchtime," Mr. Johnson could be heard, raising his voice slightly enough to be heard over the ruckus. "Get quiet or we're not going anywhere." With his threat ringing clear in everyone's minds, the class was surprisingly quiet.

"Excellent, follow me to the lunch room." The class followed in utter silence, for fear that he might take them back to the classroom and cause them to miss their first lunch of kindergarten.

As they approached the lunch room, Garfield looked frivolously for his neighbor. The Lunchroom was packed and he had almost given up hope when he spotted her over by the back windows.

"Hey, Joe I see a table open by the back windows."

"Alright, lead the way."


	4. Lunch of a Lifetime

A/N : Yeahhh!! Finally, another chapter, right? I am so sorry that it took me a month to write this. I was just lazin around and stuff and then realized that I have 500 hits! Yeah! So I figured I better write something to make the story go somewhere. Woo hoo! So, here ya go.

A/N P.S. Ok, this section has stuff to do with the actual story. They talk and think like a 4th grader at least. Thats cause I'm in highschool and if they talked like kindergarteners, this story would go no-where. So lets just say that ... errr... they both have very rough childhoods and have grown up faster than everyone else. It works in Harry Potter right. Sure it does. Now enjoy.

"Talking" Naration/ Thoughts (I need a beta to see if they are thinking or just nararating!)

P.S.S I don't own Teen Titans. Shame, I know.

Rachel

As soon as they sat down, she realized the table wasn't empty any longer.

"Hey err..." he picked his brain for her name. He couldn't believe that after he promised to get to know her, he hadn't even found out her name. He remembered a conversation with his mother about 3 months ago about whom he was going to school with... "Rachel!" he stated the last part triumphantly.

"Hello," she replied simply, hiding behind her long bangs, hoping to avoid scaring him away.

"Err, how's your day going so far?"

"Fine, I'm glad you made it to school." she said voicing her earlier concern.

"Oh, yeah, well..., my mum was a bit crazy this morning." he smiled, slightly sheepishly. She nodded.

"How is your day coming so far?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. This was one of the longest two-way conversation she had all day, but she still hid behind her hair to keep from ending that streak.

"Oh, pretty good so far..." he starred out the window for a few seconds, as if collecting his thoughts, "Oh yeah, duh, I met Joe." he said while pointing to Joe.

" 'Bout time," he said, slightly put off that Garfield temporarily forgot him. "Yeah, I'm Joe."

"Nice to meet you," she nodded in his direction. It was quiet for a few minutes while Garfield starred at her while she ate her lunch. This herbal tea is coming in handy now, she thought this is pretty awkward.

"So..., I'm going to buy lunch, ok?" Joe said, escaping the silence.

"Sure, I'll save your seat." Garfield called after him. Joe acknowledged with a nod.

"Get any new friends today?"

"No," she hoped that the slight pain in her voice was enough of a hint to lay off the subject.

Apparently not.

"Are you mad at them?" That question took her completely by surprise.

"Why would you say that?" she titled her head up at him slightly.

"You just sounded mad, so I thought that you were mad at them..." He trailed off, he looked very confused and his eyes portrayed this perfectly. They slowly shifted downward, as if trying to follow his train of thought, which then, landed on his nose, causing him to become cross-eyed. She chuckled.

"No, I'm not mad at anyone," she said, happier than before. "It's just no one has extended the 'Hand Of Friendship' to me."

"How about my hand?" He asked as he held out his hand to her, oblivious to the metaphorical statement. She had to chuckle at this as well.

"You would be the first." She shook his extended hand and as she looked him full in the eyes, her hair fell back from her face.

He looked at her and wouldn't stop looking. She quickly took her hand out of his and began to pack her lunch.

"Your eyes are really pretty." She froze.

"Wha...What did you just say?"

"Your eyes are purple, and pretty." She starred his, dumbfounded.

"My class," Mr. Johnson shouted over then din of the cafeteria, "line up behind be for inside recess, because, as you can see it's raining."

"Hey, I'll save you a seat on the bus, ok?" All she could do was nod and stare with a mouth that wouldn't quite work right. "Great, I'll see you later."

She continued to stare until his entire class had gone around the corner. The smile on her face could have blinded a bat. She ate her lunch in perfect bliss thinking about how she just made her first friend.


End file.
